


Another Ouran story

by Fullmetalprincess



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalprincess/pseuds/Fullmetalprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari Haninozuka, sister to Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Yasuchicka Haninozuka, cousin to Takashi Morinozuka. This is her story of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School (wow…)

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day, so i started writing this

~Yukari POV~  
“Mitsukuni! Yasuchika! Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” I yell to my older and younger brothers.  
“I'm coming, Yuka-chan!” He yelled back.  
“Yukari, hold on a sec, will ya?!” my little brother yelled at me.  
I mean, I love my brothers, but trying to get to school on time was a pain in my butt. I finish up getting my stuff ready, and tied my hair up in a ponytail. Takashi was already out the door, waiting for the rest of us. I ran out the door.  
“HURRY UP YOU TWO, OR TAKASHI AND I WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!” I yelled. Mitsukuni came running out, he never could stand the idea of Takashi leaving without him. “CHICKA!!! BETTER HURRY!” I yelled to my little brother.  
“I'm coming, Yukari, hold on a sec!” He yelled back.  
“He’ll be along eventually. lets just go” I said to my brother and cousin.  
*time skip cuz i can*  
As soon as we got to Ouran academy, I dashed to my homeroom, class 2-A.  
“See ya later, guys. I’ll be at the club after school” I yelled to my brother and cousin.  
“‘Kay, sister!” Mitsukuni yelled back. Takashi said nothing, as usual. And me, being a second year student, Tamaki, or as i called him, ‘the dumb blonde idiot’ and Kyouya were in the same year as me, and in the same homeroom as well. Oh god. I walk in with my bag on my shoulder, and everyone was completely silent. I was a Haninozuka after all, i had the same blood type as Mitsukuni, AB. People had bared me with the nickname ‘the ice queen’ for my eyes were an icey blue. I, of course took pride in my nickname. The only person who wouldn’t shut the hell up was Suoh. And worse, he sat right next to me. He just kept on talking more and more. I wrote on a piece of paper ‘WILL YOU SHUT UP SUOH!! PLEASE.’ it read. I carefully pass it to Tamaki, being careful the teacher didn’t catch me. Too late, she did.  
“Miss Haninozuka, why are you passing notes in my class?!” She yelled. So i did the only thing i could think of, which was stand my ground.  
“The only reason i was passing notes was to get this goof to shut up in a nice way!! Do NOT yell at me again, or you will face the wrath of my brothers, my cousin, and me! Got it?” I said. Dead silence.  
“Y-Yes miss Haninozuka.” The teacher said, shaking. I stormed out of that class, for one reason: To tell my brother (and takashi obvi) what my ass of a teacher said to me. I walk to class 3 A, and knock politely at the door. The door opened, a male teacher stood before me.  
“Yes what is it?” He asked blankly.  
“Can i talk to my brother and my cousin for a minute or two?” I ask.  
“Who are your brother and cousin, miss?” He asked.  
“Mitsukuni haninozuka is my brother, and Takashi morinozuka is my cousin” I said.  
“what is your name?” He asked blankly.  
“Yukari Haninozuka.” I said. His jaw dropped.  
“Please wait a moment, miss Haninozuka” He said, closing the door, presumably to get mitsukuni and takashi. They came out a few seconds later.  
“Hey Yuka-chan, is everything alright? You look sad” my older brother asked me.  
“My dumb teacher yelled at me for passing a note to Tamaki, when i wanted him to shut up, i didn’t wanna cause a scene, so i did it quietly, and I got in trouble.” I said.  
“Wow. That teacher sounds awful. What about you, Takashi? Do you think that teacher is awful to our kin?” Mitsukuni asked Takashi.  
“Yeah.” He said simply.  
“Then we will eat cake to make this day better!!” Mitsukuni said. I did have the same sweet tooth as my brother. So i agreed to cake.  
“Yay cake!!! Let’s go!!” I said. My brother and i sprinted to the Host club room. “Ya coming, Takashi?” I asked. He was silent, but followed suit.  
~Later, @ host club room~  
“We humbly accept this yummy cake!!” My brother and i said, scarfing down the cake in seconds “That was delicious!” we concluded. Mitsukuni and I had a close bond, we ate cake together, sparred together (when we could)and studied together.  
“Honey-senpai, what are you doing here?” a unfamiliar voice asked. Mitsukuni seemed to know the girl (i'm guessing here~Yukari)  
“What else would I be doing Haru-chan? My sister and I are eating cake!” Mitsukuni said to the girl (now i'm sure, since mitsukuni said Haru-chan~Yukari).  
I didn’t know you had a sister, senpai.” She said.  
“He does. We’ve never met properly, I'm Yukari. I’m a 2nd year student Pleased to meet you, Haruhi.” I said.  
“You too.” She said.


	2. A Hostess?! Me?!*note this comes later*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yukari, since you are the sister of Honey-senpai and the cousin of Mori-senpai, this will automatically make you a hostess!” He said dramatically. I wanted to punch that idiot in the face, i didn’t want to be a hostess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the statement above should be enough of a summary.

~after school, abandoned music room #3, AKA Host club HQ~

The bell rang, signaling school was over.

“I did promise Mitsukuni I’d come to the Club room today, but that idiot Tamaki will be there” I said to myself as i opened the doors to the Host Club room. My brother was so excited to see me.

“YUKA-CHAN!!! I knew you’d come!!!” He shouted. Everyone except haruhi was confused.

“Honey-senpai, is this girl your sister?” the two orange haired boy’s said.

“Yup! Haru-chan already met Yuka-chan.” He told them. The boys (i'm guessing they are twins) eye me very carefully. I instantly gave them the ‘icy glare’ I'm known for in this school. The others were shocked.

“So that’s why you’re called the ice queen” a tall guy with glasses spoke.

“You didn’t know this till now?! Mitsukuni has known that since we were little!” I shout at the dude in glasses.

“It’s true Kyo-chan.” Mitsukuni said. That’s when ‘dumb blonde idiot’ decided to speak up.

“Yukari, since you are the sister of Honey-senpai and the cousin of Mori-senpai, this will automatically make you a hostess!” He said dramatically. I wanted to punch that idiot in the face, i didn’t want to be a hostess.

“You really think I’d be a part of this stupid club?! That’s a fate worse than death!” I scream. Deadpan silence. I storm out of there.

“I’ll see you at home mitsukuni and you too, Takashi. I need some time alone.” I said as I walk out the door and head for home (by limo, of course, I'm not stupid enough to walk across town.)

 

~Mitsukuni POV~

Everyone was silent. Tama-chan was in complete shock. I started laughing. I quickly came to my senses. What am i thinking, letting Yuka-chan go home alone? I must go after her! i thought to myself.  

“Takashi, we can’t let Yuka-chan go home alone! Who knows what could happen!” I said. I cared deeply for my little sister, even though she’s 16, she will always be my kid sister.

“Mitsukuni, Yukari is 16, she can take care of herself, you know that.” Takashi said to me. “I know, Takashi, but she’s my little sister, ever since we were kids, we’d do everything together. I’d be devastated if something were to happen, and i'm not there to defend her.I just have to go after her, Takashi.” I said, storming out of there, with Usa-chan in my arms. Thank goodness the limo is still at the front gates of the school.

“YUKA-CHAN WAIT FOR ME!!!” I yell, running to my sister.

“Mitsukuni, why are you out here, you should be with the rest of the hosts” She said.

“I know, Yuka-chan, but I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. I don’t want random boys taking your innocence away…” I said. She gave me a hug, and said,  “I’ll be fine, Mitsukuni. Besides, I have the Haninozuka technique to rely on, ‘cause Father and I practice every night.” So that’s why she’s tired on Monday’s, Father makes her practice until 1 am on Sunday nights. I thought.  The driver is waiting for me to go back inside the school or get in. I walk back inside. I pull out my phone and texted Yuka-chan: I will be home soon, sister. I just have to get my stuff, and Takashi, too. <3 It didn’t take long for her to text back:Ok see ya, brother. :) I smile.

~time skip~

~Mitsukuni POV~

I dash back to the club room and get my bag and Takashi.

“You’re back early, Senpai.” Haru-chan said.

“I know. Yuka-chan said i should be here with you guys. She has our family technique to use if random boys want to take advantage of her.” I said.

“You must really care about your sister, Honey-senpai.” Haru-chan said to me.

“I really do. Chicka-chan will never admit it, but i know he cares about Yuka-chan, too. Everyone in our family does, especially Takashi.” I said. Takashi nods.  I go over to the chair i ate cake at, and get my bag.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow. Come on Takashi, let’s go home” I said, walking out with Takashi.

 

 


	3. Yukari’s in trouble/ cute moment with Mitsukuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari gets into trouble with her father. A cute moment with mitsukuni happens (soon)

~Yukari POV~

I go into my room and set down my stuff. “Alright, I have to study for Algebra, Spanish and Science.” I said, getting out my homework for each class I needed to study for. A minute later, Mitsukuni walks into my room, technically it’s our room since we share.

“Yuka-chan?” he asked me.

“Yea, Mitsukuni?” I ask.

“Father wants to see you.” He said solemnly. what did I do now?  I thought.

“Tell him i’ll be there in a minute, i'm doing schoolwork.” I said, spinning back to face my work.

“Ok.” He said, walking back to where Father was at. I could hear them down the hallway. May as well see what Father wants. I thought to myself as I rose from my chair, and walk out the door.

“Father? You wanted to see me?” I ask softly.

“Yes, Yukari. Mitsukuni tells me you came home by yourself. Is this true?” He asked. I shot Mitsukuni a look that said ‘did you really have to rat me out?’

“Y-yes father, That is true” I said shakily. “Yukari, you know perfectly well that you must have a male escort when riding, or walking anywhere!” Father yelled.

“I know, Father. But i'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 16 years old, for crying out loud! I should be able to ride without a male escort.” I shot back, my face growing hot.

“No excuses, as long as you bear the Haninozuka namesake, you will have a male escort!” Father bellowed.

“Yes, Father. I understand. If I have to have a male escort, then I chose Mitsukuni.” I said. “Very well, my dearest daughter.” Father said.

“Can i get back to studying now?” I ask.

“Yes, you may.” Father said, shooing me away. I walk back to my room with Mitsukuni.

“Mitsukuni, why did you tell father I rode home alone?” I ask.

“It’s not my fault, he made confess.” he said.

“there was cake involved, wasn’t there?” I ask jokingly.

“Yes.” he admitted.

“Well, enough about that, we have studying to do.” I said, flopping on my bed with my schoolbooks. I flip on some music on my laptop, and plug in my headphones.

~Nighttime~

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the minute. I close my Spanish notebook and place it it on my desk. I look over at Mitsukuni, who is still studying hard. I look at the time on my phone, Its 10:30.

“Mitsukuni? Its getting late.” I said. He snaps out of his hard studying.

“It is?” He asked. “Yea, it’s halfway to 11.” I said, grabbing my brother’s textbook and placed it on his desk.

“Let’s get some sleep, ‘kay? Or we won’t remember what we studied tonight.” I said, getting into my bed. Mitsukuni did the same. I clutch the pink bear that my grandmother made for me when I was a small child, and turn to my right side, facing Mitsukuni’s large brown eyes before closing mine, falling into a deep sleep.

~Dream. Yukari POV~

Mitsukuni and I were walking around at the high-end mall on the other side of town, just looking around, trying to find something perfect for our friends at school. I was looking for something for Haruhi and those Hitachiin twins. I was in a different store than my brother. Crap! I told Mitsukuni not to leave without me! A very muscular guy was right behind me, attempting to kidnap me, not even knowing my social standing. I shot him an icy glare.

“ooh, someone’s feisty.There’s no use trying to scream, girl.” The thug said.

“oh yes there is.”I say, about to scream.

“MITSUKUNI!!!!!!!” I yell loudly, enough for my brother to hear. He dashed into the store i was at.

“Put my sister down, NOW!” he yelled. “Oh what are you gonna do if I don’t?” the thug asked.

“This.” Mitsukuni said as he used the Haninozuka technique on the thug.

“My turn, Mitsukuni!” I said, as i kicked the thug in the guts.

“Don’t mess with the Haninozuka family.” Mitsukuni and i said at the same time.

~End~

~Morning~ ~Yukari POV~

Damn, 6:00 comes way too early. Anyways, I get up and stretch, brush my hair and put it in a braid. I look over at my brother, still fast asleep, with Usa-chan in his arms. _I’ll let him sleep, the last time i woke him up, he was pissed._ i think to myself as I gently open the door to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then walk back out to put on my school uniform, which I hated. Mitsukuni is still sleeping. _He’s gotta wake up sometime_ I thought to myself. I gently tiptoe over to Mitsukuni, who is still sleeping. _Maybe i should get Takashi to wake him up._ I thought to myself as i went to go find Takashi. ~Time skip~ “takashi?” I whispered. “hm.” he replied. “Mitsukuni is still asleep. Wanna help me wake him up?” I ask. Takashi nodded, and with that, we left to go to Mitsukuni’s and my room.

 

 


End file.
